The present invention relates in general to pneumatically powered hand tools and more specifically to an air blast hand tool including an air powered generator that produces an electrical signal supplied to a source of illumination such as an incandescent bulb
Lathes, mills, and other similar material removal machining devices are typically used to produce custom machined parts. Oftentimes, the machinist operating such machinery desires to remove the machined away metal chips from the work area to perform visual inspection of the machined surfaces. Removal of the machined chips by hand is dangerous due to the sharp edges of the chips. Common techniques for removing machined chips from the work piece include hand held brushes and air blast tools. For the machinist, an air blast tool is perhaps the most convenient and most commonly used tool for chip removal. After the chips are removed from the work piece the machinist typically desires to visually inspect the machined surfaces to evaluate the machining operation and its quality and progress. A hand held xe2x80x9cdrop lightxe2x80x9d or a flashlight are currently the best mechanisms for illuminating the work piece in its mounted position within the machining station. A combination air blast tool having a light integrated into the air blast tool would simplify the machinists work by providing a light source that illuminates the machined surfaces during and after chip removal. Further, since a source of pressurized air is.already present where an air blast tool is in use, a light producing device that derives its power from a miniature pneumatically driven electric generator within the air blast tool improves efficiency of motion for the machinist while eliminating the power cord necessary for supplying power to a hand held drop light.
An air blast tool having an integral light source, according to one aspect of the present invention, comprises a body having an inlet aperture, a first outlet aperture and a second outlet aperture and wherein said first outlet aperture and said second outlet aperture are in fluid communication with said inlet aperture, first valve means partially disposed within said first outlet aperture for controlling air flow therethrough, an air powered electrical generator having a rotor and a stator, said air powered generator being disposed within said second outlet aperture, said air powered electrical generator producing an electrical signal in response to pressurized air supplied from said inlet aperture to said second outlet aperture, an electric light attached to said body and receiving said electrical signal to illuminate said electrical light, and air nozzle means attached to said body and disposed over said first outlet aperture.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved air blast hand tool for use with machining or woodworking operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air blast tool with an integrated light that is powered by an air driven electrical generator incorporated into the air blast tool.
Yet another object of the present invention is to eliminate the need for electrical power cords and drop lights in the area of a machining operation, yet take advantage of the presence of an air blast tool necessary to remove metal chips or sawdust.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment.